Comments and Suggestions
Article re-organised into several sections. Please use the appropriate section for anything you insert. Do not use this page to report bugs and errors. Rather use the Error Reports page. Requests for Features, Enhancements & Options Feature requests Insert suggestions or requests for new features here. * Searching feeds: there doesn't seem to be a way to add RSS search feeds to Sage. The RDF defining the defaults looks quite straightforward: DAYPOP UTF-8 It would be handy if there was an 'Add RSS Search Feed' option that took the name and query at least and added them to a user defined list of search options. Being able to aggregate search over several RSS search feeds would be handy too. To simplify things even further, if people take up on OpenSearch then it would be good to autodiscover search feeds, e.g. from something like: * I'd like Sage to hide all feeds that I have marked as read. I have an extremely long list of feeds, and I think it is annoying to scroll to the bottom to see something that has recently updated when the ones at the top have all been read. * I'd like to be able to subscribe to an OpenSearch service in the search box, and display the RSS-format search results in Sage. Spotted here * It would be nice, if Sage does not only show the news channel feeds, opened from the sage sidebar, but also all the other feeds from any websites with the user defined CSS stylesheet (to avoid Firefox' ugly default xml view). This feature would be similar to feedview, another extension. * Be able to keep regular Bookmarks in the Sage folder. Perhaps have them displayed in Sage in a different style or with a certain icon to distinguish them from the feeds, but have them visible in Sage right along with the RSS feeds in the same category. When you click on them, it should open the regular page in the browser. I would prefer not to have to keep two groups of bookmarks...one for regular sites and one for feeds. * Add advertisement filtering to the thread title and description. This should be simply an regex which upon matching would reject the thread. Unfortunatelly *advertisements in the RSS are becoming a real problem* * Add support for feed autodiscovery on web pages. See RSS Site Index Panel below. * Make the discover feeds panel resizeable. * Add "Group Newspaper" like in FeedDemon * Mark all read/unread for selected Sage folder (context menu) * Add Aggregation of multiple feeds into bottom of side-panel, preferably prefixed with a short desc. of the source channel * You can't resize it so it becomes very small, which would make it possible to follow the links in the newsfeeds in almost full screen, without having to close Sage. Maybe it would be nice if you could hide it temporarily when you're following a link in a feed and make it popup from the side again when you want to read another feed? * Tell how many new posts have been made in each updated feed. Simply saying that there have been new posts by displaying a star on the feed isn't adequate when you're talking about high traffic sites like Wired or Slashdot. * Store (my) opml file on (my) remote server, so that I can access it from various machines w/ sage. Similar to how spurl is integrating bookmark mgmt w/ ffox, but only pointing at opml file. Would be very helpful across the 5 machines i have at my desk, and faster than a web-based rss reader. * Is there any way to combine feeds, such as in a Livejournal friends page? chrisgriswold AT gmail DOT com. * Reduce the visual clutter in the sidebar. Many of the lines of interface could be merged and other things should have options to turn them off (e.g. current feed title/link). * Read stories stay read after you go to another feed and come back. be a bug OPML Import / Export Requests related to options for OPML import & export. * Allow OPML import by drag'n'drop a link to an OPML file from the browser page. At present one has to use Firefox to save the link to the disk, then afterwards using Sage | Options | Import OPML and browse to the saved file. * Allow OPML upload by FTP with user defined FTP settings. Easily transfer your collection of news feeds to your own website. Tabbed browsing Requests relating to Sage and Firefox tabs go here. * Open all updated feeds in tabs. Would save the manual process of CTRL/Middle clicking on updated feeds to open them in their own tab. ** An alternative would be that you can pre-load the pages of a specific feed to make browsing smoother. (without already opening the tabs so the tabbar stays 'clean') -- maarten 83.134.52.81 20:23, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) Describing this point more specifically (as well as considering the needs of the original contributor of this point), it will also be nice if options like "Open unread tabs starting from a certain link in the feed". For example TheInquirer usually displays the last 40 news items from their site, of which you might have (say) already read 25 items and just need to read the rest 15 items. * Add button and/or context menu item => "Open all updated feeds in tabs". I have about 100 feeds that I check almost daily. Have to (Middle) Click on each updated feed to view it (often greater than 30 feeds). Would like to have a feature that allowed all updated feeds to be opened into their own tabs so that I can then just read through them. * Make Sage more tabbed-browsing friendly. I don't appreciate how it hijacks my tabs. Also, it could use BOLD text for feeds with new/unread items. Navigation Requests relating to improved navigation. * Allow feed urls to be entered from the sidebar * If a url with an .rdf or .rss extension is typed into the address bar, the page is opened automatically in Sage. Quick keys * Alt-S collides with standard search key in many sites (php.net, mozilla.org). Key combo should be configurable. * Seconded - ALT+* should be avoided as this could clash with any accesskey. Suggest CTRL+something, in line with the existing sidebars. - JonDowland * There should be an update feeds shortcut. Having to mouse to and click the little icon negates the speed and convenience of a show/hide keyboard shortcut. Security features Insert anything to do with security here. * Secure RSS : Allow for feeds which require basic authentication -- e.g. automatically logging into the feed for you, avoiding interactive login. * Add security checks - see http://izynews.com/en/safe_rss/ Enhancements Suggestions and requests for enhancements to existing features should go here. * Just a tiny issue; could the feed titles themselves remain bold as long as there are unread stories inside, instead of unbolding on click? *Or better yet, be able to mark the feed titles as read or unread, whether they are or aren't, as well as story titles? * User-defined highlighting for visited and unvisited pages. JoeMalin * Automatically refresh the feeds when opening the Sage sidebar option. * Allow pop-up notifications for user-selected updated feeds like the pop-ups for Forecast Fox - it would also be cool if we could run Sage and not have it look/feel just like Firefox - ie it could be detached. * What might be helpful as well would be a way to render the contents on-demand from a feed rather than having to run to the Sage menu and select that I want the contents rendered or not. That would be very helpful so I can render the feeds I want to render without having all feeds rendered all the time. * Make the context menu options "Open in New Window," and "Open in New Tab" in the Feed List window render the feed items in the appropriate container. The use case for this is where you turn off the "Render feeds in content area" but do want occasionally to see the rendered feed. * Automatic refresh of feeds on open, but user definable the minimum time between automatic refreshes and others ban you if you refresh too often. Icons * Add toolbar icon on install * The Sage tab should use a favicon to make it easier to find. * Please add favicon support for news items. Thanks! * Small icons for refresh and search. Options Comments and suggestions for Sage options should be inserted here. * Request - include an About option at the foot of the Options menu. * Add an option to automatically check feeds every x minutes. * An option to display posts as a single column instead of two adjacent columns would be great. * An option for the two column headline list go like this: stories 1-5 down the left column, 6-10 down the right column - i.e. like newspaper stories and phone books. ** Second. A lot of space is wasted between stories. * Add an option to remove the item numbers (1. , 2. , ...) * I've switched to Lektora because it has these two functions, although I prefer Sage in every other respect. ** optionally show only feeds with unread items. ** optionally mark all items read automatically. * Display addition changes to a feed in green and subtraction changes (see http://www.nws.noaa.gov/alerts/il.rss and netflix queue -- it happens!) in red, and black be "content changed". A couple things...RobertGuico ** This should apply to the list of feeds in addition to the list of items in each feed. ** Maybe have options regarding deleted items. Have feed-specific options that show what items were deleted, mark those red, and have them be crossed out in the list? There's a lot of options here... ** Feeds with items both added and deleted could be black or blue. * Option to search feeds. RegExp search, discovery, and inline changes to feed titles for some feeds (not to kill you or anything ;-) RobertGuico * Option to allow "Open In New Tab" to be set as default action * User option to limit the maximum number of items in a newsfeed. Some newsfeeds are too prodigious, they have far too many. * Instead of setting an alternative css file one should be able to supply a folder or a zipped file where all three files("sage.css", "template-html.txt" and "template-item.txt") are exchanged for sage. If one of them is missing in this folder/zip file, the default file in sage.jar is used. This would allow much more possibilities regarding style and even additional functionality via JavaScript. * A customizable purge (delete) age for already read feeds * A customizable refresh feed rate (e.g. every n mins, hrs) Note: browser.bookmarks.livemark_refresh_seconds exists (for Live Bookmarks only). Settings Comments and suggestions for the settings menu under Sage options should be inserted here. * Please explain the two Feed discovery modes : [ Exhaustive | Conservative ] * In Feed rendering, separate "Allow Images" from "Allow HTML". The problem being in order to rid myself of intrusive images I lose hyperlinks and HTML formating. This would be even better if it was a property of each feed so I could block images only in the worst offenders. Using Sage with Forum feeds Issues pertaining especially to Forum feeds: Forum Title Modification Request In forum feeds, the topic title is taken from: 'Forum Title' :: 'Topic Title' Often the Forum Title is long enough that it dominates the Sage sidebar listing such that the Topic Title isn't even displayed. The suggestion is to have an option to axe the repetitive Forum Title, perhaps by matching with each 'Forum Title' Forum Listing Compression * Listing all unread posts in one forum topic in the Sage sidebar bottom panel, results in wasted time looking through the listings. That's because the earliest unread post allows one to browse the remaining, newer posts directly. To subsequently click on a Sage sidebar newer post link in that topic is wasted effort. So as to avoid such rebrowsing, one is forced to more closely examine each unread link posted in the sidebar to verify that it isn't just a newer post in the same topic. * The suggestion is to list only the earliest unique unread 'Topic Title'. Perhaps this needs to be an option to deal with non-forum newsfeeds. * Add an option to hide the posts that have been read in the current session. Comments * It would be more useful to get only titles on the left panel if clicking once, and get the details on the main one only if clicking twice on the RSS feed. Then, clicking on an icon should allowed to render the detail of a title below it, still on the left panel. So you can check RSS feeds while you read an other page. * One big drawback to Sage is that when you uninstall it and then install a new version, you lose all your subscribed feeds. SOLUTION First export all your feeds using Sage Options | OPML Export. Afterwards import your OPML file using Sage Options | OPML Import. Questions (& Answers) * Could Sage be setup to display the main summary window on the tab which is currently shown when the link is clicked (instead of the tab which is currently selected once the feed has been updated)? * Should not automatically reset the feed title in the feed list - every time i edit the title, and subsequently use Sage to read the feed the feed title gets reset. A BUG Go to "Options->Settings" and uncheck "Automatically update feed titles" * I recently added Sage as an Extension to Firefox, but I don't see any way to add and RSS feeds. I tried clicking on XML buttons on various website with feeds but that did not help, just got a page filled with XML. I could not even add the Sage feed. Does anyone have a workaround to add feeds to Sage or can anyone recommend another RSS reader? Thanks, CMA. ANSWER Please visit the Getting Started page and read the externally linked article near the top of the page. * Why does the pop-up not render the whole title ? And I think it is not suite to allow the RSS to modifie the name of it. It should only modifie the feeds. Anyway, this extension is usefull and far better than others. Bravo. * ASK simple question - I look at CVS version(was this what you meant?) and saw some cool adds (like images display and enclosure). I think they should be included in next version. RSS Site Index Panel * Someone asked about adding autodiscovery for RSS feeds on a site. * This can already be done providing you have GreaseMonkey installed. See RSS Site Index Panel. Other applications Extending Sage to other applications than Firefox? * Make Sage work in Mozilla suite. * Support Thunderbird (0.7)